Vires Animi, the Professor Thought
by Random Guise
Summary: Story with a Hole mystery time again. The Castaways need something to stimulate their brains, and the Professor has just the thing. I don't own these characters, or their wardrobes that never seemed to wear out or fade.


_Vires Animi_ , the Professor Thought

The Professor was worried.

For years the survivors of the _Minnow_ shipwreck had managed to make a life on the island which had become their home. Life had been very hard at first as they struggled to find food, water and shelter to keep going day by day. Slowly, bit by bit they had carved a comfortable living while dealing with forces of nature, hostile natives, and the ever failing chances to be rescued. He knew that if they could survive long enough, someday they would be found again.

Unofficially he had become the repository of survival knowledge on the island. They were most fortunate that there had been no major injuries or illnesses on their corner of the ocean; even with his vast and varied skills he was in no position to conduct a major surgery or manufacture a needed medicine beyond what the native plants provided.

But beside the physical lay another important health; _vires animi_ , the strength of mind. Struggle for survival had given way to a constant routine that sapped the will and ability to think. There were days that he observed the castaways plodding around almost as automatons, weary not from physical work but from lack of stimulation. He was no psychologist but as a scientist he could see the effect; he himself often had a difficult time remembering certain facts if he didn't often quiz himself or exercise his mind with analyzing scientific proofs.

In this vein he struggled to come up with a way to engage their minds with something different. It couldn't be math related, and they didn't have the background for something that was science-based. At last he had an epiphany and launched his idea that evening after dinner when the dishes had been cleared and they were all sitting, thinking their own thoughts.

"I have a game for us to play" announced the Professor.

The group looked at him like he had announced human sacrifices would begin in ten minutes.

"It's important" he continued. "You have to keep your minds sharp for when we are rescued. If you want to go back to what you were doing before we landed here, you have to be able to keep your brain and bodies working right."

"I'll get the checkerboard" Gilligan offered.

"No Gilligan, we play enough checkers as it is. No, this is a new game where you exercise your mind" said the Professor.

"That leaves you out Little Buddy" chided the Skipper.

"No Skipper, everyone can play and you don't have to be a genius to do well" he explained.

"Then it would even work in Hollywood?" asked Ginger.

The Professor chuckled. "Yes, even there Ginger."

"How do we play?" asked Mary Ann.

"It's easy" said the Professor. "It's called a story with a hole, a sort of mystery. I'll set up the mystery with a statement and then you'll take turns asking questions to solve it. I can only answer 'yes' or 'no' to your questions. If I answer 'yes' you get to ask another question. If you ask a question that I can't answer with yes or no I'll ask you to rephrase the question. If I answer 'no' then it's the next person's turn. Whoever solves it on their turn wins. Okay Skipper, you're first."

"Okay, what do I do?" he asked.

"Ask a question."

"But you haven't given us the first clue yet."

"Ah! See, even my mind needs some practice." The Professor actually 'forgot' on purpose to help draw them into the need to play; if his mind needed exercise in their eyes it would help sell the idea. "Here's the clue: If she leaves the island she'll die."

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere. Will she die if she stays on the island?" the Skipper asked to start off the game.

"No. Gilligan?"

"What?"

"Your turn, Gilligan."

"Oh. Does she leave in a raft that gets run into by a big ocean liner and she gets knocked overboard and chopped up in the propellers?"

"No! I don't think you have to get so graphic about it either. Try easier questions next time. Ginger?"

"Does she want to leave the island?" Ginger asked. For some odd reason she looked different than the first three years they were on the island, the Professor thought.

"Yes."

"Oh boy, another turn. Has she been on the island before?"

"No. Mary Ann?"

"Is she alone?"

"Yes."

"Is it our island?"

"No. Mrs. Howell? Your turn" the Professor prompted.

"This is so exciting! Does she have a disease?"

"No she doesn't. Mr. Howell?"

"Can I buy more turns for cash? How about $500 for ten more questions?"

"No. That's not how the game works Mr. Howell. Skipper, back to you again."

"Ask how she got there" Gilligan suggested.

"Good idea Gilligan. How did she…wait, he can't answer that yes or no!" he said as he whacked Gilligan with his hat. It wasn't a hard hit, just one to emphasize his point. "Did she get to the island by boat?"

"No. Gilligan?"

"Did she get there by air?" Maybe a helicopter, he thought.

"No. Ginger?"

"Did she go by car?"

"By car?" asked Gilligan. "How could she drive on the water?"

"It's called a bridge" the Professor answered. "But to answer the question: no, she didn't get to the island by car or any vehicle. Mary Ann?"

"Did she walk?"

"Yes."

"Okay, she got there by foot. Did she go to the island on purpose?"

"Yes."

"If she waits, can she leave the island without dying later?"

"Yes."

"Is there someone waiting to kill her?"

"No. Mrs. Howell?"

"Let me see… I don't know why someone would want to walk to an island; it must be pretty dangerous with all the cars on…the…road…" she trailed off as her face lit up. "Thurston, I think I got it! I think I know the answer!"

"That's wonderful Lovey! Hooray for us, let's have a drink to celebrate" her husband said excitedly.

"Wait Mrs. Howell" the Professor interjected. "You have to finish the game to see if you got it. Ask your questions."

"Oh, sorry I got so excited I got carried away. Umm, is the island a traffic island in a road?"

"Yes."

"If she steps off the island now, she'll step into speeding traffic won't she?"

"You've done it Mrs. Howell! You solved the mystery, congratulations" the Professor said as he stood and spread his arms out. "You are the champion of the island for today."

Excited, the castaways stood and broke off into their usual pairings. The Professor could hear bits of conversation as they spoke happily of the game and places they had driven or walked before being shipwrecked on the island. That was good, he thought; it broke them out of their rut and got their minds working. And that was the whole point of the game.

The End

* * *

 **A/N: It would be hard NOT to grow up without seeing this show at some point while flipping channels, at least in the US. Although my favorite character was the Professor (not the reason I am a scientist by the way) although in the spirit of full disclosure Mary Ann got quite a bit of my attention too. I always thought Mrs. Howell's character was underused and deserved a little spotlight time, so here is her chance.**


End file.
